Long spoon
by Senile-felineS
Summary: "Thou dost need a full long spoon if though wouldst sup with the devil." Alucard and Seras share a drink and the subject of her dietary habits comes up.


Long Spoon

**A/N Okay, so this is the first fanfic I have posted, not the first one I have written, but the one I have chosen to share first. I got the quote that this is based on from Hannibal (book, not movie), but I think it originally came from Faust. I couldn't quite tell you what universe this is set in, possibly an alternate version of the animeverse, but more likely the twisted universe that exists inside my mind. Anyway, please read and review so that I can know if it's a wasted effort to publish more stuff. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I realise that I forgot to say this earlier. But I don't think it takes a genius to figure out that I don't own Helsing in the real world ( in the above mentioned twisted universe in entirely a different story, ~grin~) and that I am making no money from publishing this story.**

"Master, are…" Seras said as she opened the door to Alucard's chamber and then came up short when she saw the smirk on his face. That was the look, the smile that could fill her either with joy or absolute terror; depending on the situation.

He was reclining in his throne in the middle of the room, one leg tucked up and his arm resting on his knee. In one hand he held a box of matches and in the other a burning match. The light of the candles played across his face, giving it some colour, and the floor around him was littered with spent matches.

Alucard had, of course, heard her coming down the hall. He heard her pause by the door and take a deep breath and a shallow scan of her mind told him what she wanted, but it didn't hurt to have a little fun, did it? He had been so board after all. Before her interruption he had been engaged in striking a match, watching it burn and flicking it out before it could scorch his gloves; and then starting on another one.

"What? No knock, police girl?" he said with a chuckle. "I wonder, are you getting braver or are you already tired of your unlife?" his smirk widened into a full predatory grin, exposing glinting white fangs.

"Um, no… m-master." Seras said softly, shuffling towards the still open door, getting ready to make a run for it if it became necessary. She was still unable to entirely predict his moods. "I was just, uh, wondering… if you were busy?" She got the last words out in a hurry, before her voice could crack and moved closer to the door; almost out of it now.

Alucard tutted softly, still smiling, "Still so scared of your master police girl. Will you ever learn to be a true night creature?" this was fun.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… I'm sorry master." Seras hung her head in shame. She wanted so badly for her master to be proud of her, but she was always disappointing him. She just couldn't seem to get anything right.

She looked up again at the sound of another quiet laugh, anger rushed through her and her face flushed. Why did he seem to enjoy her discomfort so much?

Alucard sighed; with an almost imperceptible movement he tucked the box of matches into an inner pocket of his red duster. He shifted slightly so that he was sitting more normally. He leaned forward slightly and extended a single gloved hand, moving his index figure slightly. "Come here, police girl." he purred.

Seras glanced at her master hesitantly, she didn't much like being his toy, but there was no way she could refuse such I direct order. She slowly walked over until she was standing less than a meter away from his throne.

A smile of victory flashed across his face, but he schooled it into a mask of solemn composure, it wouldn't do to give the game away too early. She stopped a short distance away from him, not far enough away for her safety. "Closer." He said seductively before suddenly throwing up an arm to catch her shoulder and pulling her down. Seras bent at the waist, keeping her feet planted, but her eyes went wide with shock at the look of enjoyment in her master's eyes.

"M-master?" the nervousness in her eyes carried through to her voice and the sound made Alucard flash another sadistic grin but he put a finger to her lips. "Shhh." His hand trailed slowly from her face and down her neck, lightly fingering the slightly raise marks that were the sign of his ownership. "Join me for a drink?" it was not really a question. With the other hand he indicated a table where stood a bottle and a single wine glass.

Keeping one hand on the back of her neck, Alucard guided Seras towards a chair and then sat down gracefully across from her. With a wave he materialised another glass in front of her. He poured himself some of the dark red liquid and then offered her the bottle. She shook her head dumbly, but he ignored her and filled her glass anyway.

Seras couldn't help thinking back to a line she'd read in a library book some weeks back. 'Thou dost need a full long spoon if thou wouldst sup with the devil.' She didn't quite understand it, but it certainly seemed to fit here. Her master was certainly more devil than man.

Alucard picked up his glass and swirled the contents idly, "this comes from a virgin and is quite exquisite." He inhaled deeply from the glass, closing his eyes contentedly as he took a sip. Levelling a dark gaze at Seras he said "Don't be rude police girl, keep up." She kept her eyes downcast, "I'd rather not, master."

"Ah, yes," he said curtly, "I've heard you are refusing to drink your blood. Are you truly such an idiot, then? You're dead, there is no getting around it, and you could be so much stronger if you fed." Seras thought she must have imagined the slight pleading tone in his voice, her master never begged for anything. "I just don't like it master. Even if nobody was hurt for this blood, it still seems wrong."

Before Seras could process what was happening Alucard had slammed his glass down on the table, only not shattering it by mammoth self-control, and she was pressed against the wall of the chamber. Held off the ground by Alucard's hand closed tightly around her neck. Although Seras didn't need the air that was being squeezed from her, she still gasped at the pain and surprise of the action. "If you drank blood, you wouldn't be in this situation. But as it is you are too weak even to protect yourself, let alone fight."

Slowly he lowered her so that her feet were back on the ground, keeping his eyes on her face. "Or maybe," he murmured "you're after something stronger." Without looking down he formed a silver dagger in one hand which he used to cut a deep gash in his other wrist. The blood spurted, staining his glove, and then began to drip onto the floor, and he lifted his hand to her face. "You still haven't taken my blood; do you not desire freedom?"

Seras thought back to the first time he had made this offer, after that near fatal encounter with the paladin. Her decision was still that same as it had been then. "No, if I do that, you won't be my master anymore." she said in a quavering voice. Alucard hmphed "then accept your servitude. Drink the blood." He said this with the same off-hand air as a human might use when discussing yesterday's weather.

Seras squirmed out of his restraint and backed away, eyes wide, until she bumped into the edge of the table. "Why are you doing this master?" her voice was barely audible. Alucard looked at her, tilting his head curiously, "Why? Who can say? Maybe a desire to educate you. Or maybe," he reached out to pick up his glass once more, lifting it to the light and examining the contents, "I just don't want to drink alone. Drink the blood."

Keeping her eyes locked with his she lifted her own glass, fumbling with it a little and raised it to her lips. She braced herself and took a small sip. The blood was indeed sweet and rich, and tasted better than she would have thought, she took a deeper drink. Alucard lifted his own glass with another victorious smile, "To your continued good health, Seres Victoria"

**A/N** **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked reading smexy sadistic Alucard as much as I enjoyed writing him. At one point I was channelling another character from a different book, anyone who can guess who it was gets a prize. Please review, compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism gratefully accepted. Flames will be used to light a braai.**


End file.
